justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another Reality Show Wiki (JARS)
Just Another Reality Show (also shortened JARS) is a reality television show/web series created by Kyle Lazorko, Taara Advani and Rishi Dutt. It is currently to be held at Belmont Plateau during Summer 2012 and, it is hosted by Kyle Lazorko. The season will feature 16 teenage contestants competing with each other in challenges for a grand prize of cash money. Synopsis The show follows 16 ordinary teenage contestants from Germantown Friends School battling for a grand cash prize provided by the host of the show, Kyle Lazorko. The contestants are put onto teams and forced to compete against each other in challenges. The losing team of the challenge will go to a Elimination Station and vote a teamate out. Many twists will be added along the way to challenge our contestants. The last contestant standing wins. Challenges The list of challenges encounterd throughout Just Another Reality Show Season 1. Teams The teams for JARS are currently under debate by the producers but as of April 26th, 2012, the teams rest at Team Honey Badgers and an Undetermined Team. Contestants *Subject to change without notice A list of the signed up 40 contestants! Alterations & Pre-Makes The concept revolving around JARS came to Kyle in late August of 2011. During the time between then and now Just Another Reality Show went through multiple alterations and changes, resulting in its final product today. Before it was called Just Another Reality Show the series was originally going to be called Us Teenagers, with a different concept not revolving around challenges or teams for a grand prize. With the help of Rishi Dutt, who was the second member added to the JARS crew and Taara, who was the third, the name and concept changed to Just Another Reality Show. There were also several concepts afterwards that changed, within the competition. There was a point where in the competition the teams were merged and then made again but that idea was dropped quickly. There was also the concept of bringing in other players from outside GFS, this idea was dropped and reconsidered multiple times. As of March 5th, 2012, the concept of auditions for being a contestant is still in effect, and is subject to no changes in the near future. As of March 16th 2012, auditions were announced to be held on the 19th of March 2012. As of March 30th 2012 the concept of sending audition tapes was scrapped due to difficulties, and the process of signing up with certain credentials emerged. On April 27th, the potential 40 contestants that signed up were decided. Trivia *Just Another Reality Show can be shortened as JARS. *Just Another Reality Show is in line for its first season's debut in July/August 2012 and there is talk of a second season in 2013. *This is the first season to have 16 contestants. **This also the first season to hold audition tapes to determine the contestants. **This is also the first season to have scrapped the auditioning process and replaced it with a different method of choosing. *This season is confirmed to have 8 male contestants and 8 female contestants. *As of March 5th, 2012 there has been talk of up to 10 seasons for JARS. *JARS Season 1 has 40 people signed up for it. **23 of which were male. **17 of which were female. Pictures JARS Promo Pic 3.jpg Just Another Reality Show Logo 1.gif JARS Promo Pic.gif JARS Pic.gif JARS Promo Pic 4 v2.jpg|JARS Promo Pic 4 There shall be more pictures coming soon...